I'll See You In Elysium
by hppjfan371
Summary: Beckendorf when he first comes to the underworld. I'll add Silena in about the 3rd or 4th chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Judgment Day

"Name, please?" the ghost asked. I was staring at my picture of Silena when the ghost called. Another half-blood, whom I had never seen before, punched my arm. He had shaggy dark brown hair, dark eyes, and wore a camp half-blood t-shirt, with a poison stain on it.

"Oh, uh," I said. Oh, perfect. I had forgotten my name. "Charles Beckendorf," I stuttered out, putting the picture back in my pocket. The ghost gave me an annoyed look. I felt my cheeks become red. The ghost typed something in the computer slowly with two fingers. This kind of stuff annoyed me, being a son of Hephaestus. I clenched my fists.

"Charles Brandon Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. Seventeen years old, brown hair, green eyes. Goes by 'Beckendorf', girlfriend Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite," the ghost read off, scrolling down a page. I totally blushed this time as he read off (I think it was a he) 'girlfriend'.

"Yeah, that's me," I said in a small voice. Okay, let's get this straight. Yes, everything the ghost said was true. Notice that I said "was". Silena would have moved on; she was a strong person. But I still missed her. I didn't really care that I was dead. I had to make sure Silena was okay. Gods, if she wasn't… I would have killed myself, but only gods can die more than once, and they would come back. Wait… what?

"According to this Hephaestus report, you're going to Elysium." My jaw dropped open. I hadn't done anything to deserve it. The only thing I had ever done was blow up a ship, and that wasn't very big against any other thing a regular hero would do. I didn't want any of the glory. I just wanted to be with Silena, be at camp, see my mom, and win the war for the gods.

"E-e-Elysium?" I asked in disbelief. "My dad did that… for me?" The half-blood behind me rolled his eyes.

"Yes, now follow the green path until you get to the gates. A guide will show you to your home." He handed me a slip of paper. I looked down the green path. It was covered in clovers and grass. Reluctantly, I followed the path. A girl about twelve or thirteen met me. I had been looking down at my shoes. I had to accept death, and the fact that I was going to Elysium. That was a lot to take in.

"Hello," she began in a bored voice, "I'm Bianca, and welcome to-" I looked up and she looked surprised. Scared, almost. The girl wore a silver jacket, dark jeans, and a white shirt. "B-b-Beckendorf?" she asked. I recognized the face immediately. It was Bianca Di Angelo, Nico's older- and deceased-sister.

**Yeah, I know, this is probably my worst. But I had the idea and decided I needed to do something with Beckendorf and Silena. Sorry for the hanger, but I PROMISE I'll post the second chapter the next time I get internet, 'cause I'll be at my grandparents' and they don't get internet and they won't let me stakeout at the . PLEASE REVIEW! NO flames please. **


	2. Chapter 2: Bianca And I Have A Chat

**I'll See You In Elysium **

**Here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long, I've been at camp and stuff. Anyone know why my computer might crash Itunes whenever I click on the ipod icon when the Ipod is connected? We're doing a system restore and backup.**

**I just put up another chapter for my Inkheart story, **_**Why He Couldn't Look At Her**__, _**so be sure to check that out. And I've been lost in my music and ipod and stuff.**

**Enough of my chitter-chatter, let's read (and review!)**

"Beckendorf?" Bianca asked. Yep. That was definitely Bianca Di Angelo. She had the same wavy dark hair, dark eyes, and face. But she was half-transparent, which meant that I wasn't completely dead yet. I nodded.

"Bianca. Glad you made it to Elysium too," I replied. She gave a grudging smile, but it faded. We continued along the path.

"It was my Father's doing. Sometimes I hate having my dad be the god of the underworld. I'm not trying to be ungrateful, but it's the truth. Anyways, glad you're here, Beckendorf," she said, giving a small smile and looking back up. "But why are you here, anyways? Did you get a stupid quest too?" I flipped my hair back from my eyes.

"Not exactly. Percy and I were going to blow up a ship. It worked in the end, but I didn't make it out. Percy did though," I replied with a half-hearted shrug. Personally, I didn't really care that much that I was dead. Everything ahs it's time, and I guess mine ran out. I kept looking at the ground. "Hey… what about Nico? Is he okay? Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks." Nico hadn't been around for a couple of weeks, so I was just hoping something didn't happen to him… She laughed.

"He's fine. But Dad is really mad at him for some stuff…" Her voice trailed off. "But I guess that doesn't matter that much. We've got a war to worry about. But how's everything up at the surface? Because I've heard some very odd things down here." I took a moment and we stopped, leaning against a black fence-post. It probably belonged to some dead farmer or something, but I didn't really want to find out.

"Not too good, actually. We're losing by a landslide. Unless we have a breakthrough, then it's about a one in a million chance that we'll even get close to winning," I admitted. Bianca sighed.

"Well, I know that Hades obviously has _no_ intention of helping, as he's so hardheaded. And there's no way anyone could even get him off his throne," she said. Then she suddenly tapped my arm after a moment of silence.

**So how was it? **


End file.
